


A case of history in the remaking

by margrave



Category: Smallville
Genre: Coda, Gen, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margrave/pseuds/margrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a woman at his feet, and the world is ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A case of history in the remaking

**Author's Note:**

> I finished watching the series finale of Smallville and needed to exorcise certain thoughts and emotions. Set before the time-jump in the last 10 minutes or so of the series. This fic has not been beta'd, I don't guarantee quality.

This is how it happens.

There is a woman at his feet, and the world is ending.

There is a window close by that can show him the world. He leave the body on the floor, he doesn't know her (she has pretty hair).

The world beyond this room is tinged red by a falling star and - and he can't remember his own name.

(A name is important. It makes you).

\------

The world doesn't end.

He finds out his name is Lex Luthor.

People look at him with respect and fear, and when they say his name - _Luthor_ it is as if they are saying a prayer. He wants to break the sound down, distil it till there is no hint of the inflections that he doesn't understand.

(He prefers Lex).

He is the inheritor of an empire that he doesn't remember or understands. There are people everywhere; doctors, specialists, secretaries, board members. So many people providing him information that they tell him is important, is necessary.

And he is hungry. Ravenous for information. He listens, he reads, he watches the news. There is man in red and blue who saved the world. They call him Superman. He is the last of his kind, alone in the universe, humanity his adopted family.

(It must be strange to live amongst a species weaker than you).

Lex doesn't remember his family. His brother who died as an infant, his mother who passed away because of cancer, and his father who died tragically, leaving everything to Lex. He is the last Luthor.

(The alien is also alone).

There is an empire waiting for him to take and a world that needs rebuilding.

\------

Lex is the inheritor of an empire that is dented and feared.

(A person needs to be loved.)

He decides there need to be changes. He reviews the annual reports, the financial statements and has meetings with department heads. Divisions that drain money are shut down; items that don’t add up are removed.

The board is nervous, shareholders are afraid, and the media is skeptical. The process is slow and hard, but it happens.

(LexCorp is his).

\------

Chatter dies down as he takes the stage.

The media wants everything.

They want the story of the prodigal son, home after such a long time away. Brought back by the end of the world, needing to help the world and its people.

A figure stands up.

 _"Clark Kent, Daily Planet."_

(He doesn't remember much of the conference).

  
**The End.**   



End file.
